


【授权翻译】嫉妒

by Chasel_Unwanted



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Gender Reader, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Submissive Haytham Kenway, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, ass licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasel_Unwanted/pseuds/Chasel_Unwanted
Summary: 海尔森嫉妒了





	1. 质问

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052894) by [Glacier_Llane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier_Llane/pseuds/Glacier_Llane). 



> 是和@尹言安一起完成的授权翻译  
> （你）代替你的名字，（你）的性别没有明确设定

海尔森给你倒了杯茶，你局促不安地坐在座位上。他 _仓促地_ 把你叫来了，现在你坐在他在阿森纳堡垒的办公室的沙发上，用紧张的双眼盯着他。 _是你什么事情没做好，还是他要宣布坏消息了吗_ _?_

 

海尔森就坐在你对面的沙发上，你拿起了那杯茶海尔森为你倒的茶，小心翼翼地啜饮了一口以安抚你紧张的神经。他叹了一口气，说：

 

“告诉我……你和谢伊到底是什么关系?”

 

你被茶水呛着了。

 

“ _真的吗，海尔森？你把我叫到这里来就是为了这个问题？_ ”你向他低吼道。你并不是生气，你只是因为他安排这次 _紧张的会谈_ 只是为了问你和谢伊的关系而感到烦躁……（这跟他一点关系都没有……但他是大团长……他问的时候，你 _必须_ 得回答）。

 

“回答我，（你）。”他抱起手臂，你挫败地叹了口气，放松了之前他把那杯茶放到你面前时积累的压力。

 

“我们很亲密，我猜。”你耸了耸肩，也跟他一样抱起了手臂。两个人是可以有“那种”关系的。无论如何，有什么好问的呢？你刚到纽约的时候就见过谢伊了，而且你们俩一见如故。 _海尔森_ 才是那个叫你去跟谢伊搞好关系的人，你们现在亲密无间怎么就是你的错了呢？的确，你有时候对谢伊 _有点感情_ ……但那和他有什么关系……？ _等等_ _……_

你正想说点什么，突然传来了三次敲门声，无论敲门的是谁，他立刻开门进来了。是谢伊，你想。除了他，没人敢在海尔森没有说“请进”的情况下闯进海尔森的办公室。

 

“肯威大团长，你看见（你）了吗——”他看见你时就把这个问题吞回了肚子里 。海尔森怒视着他 ，他慢慢地后退着。“我这就离开——”

 

“ _不_ ，既然你来了，为什么不坐下呢？”海尔森指了指你旁边的位置，谢伊谨慎地走到了你旁边。他坐下时沙发向下陷了一下，与此同时你和他交换了一个眼神。“我们正好在说关于你的事，谢伊，”海尔森啜饮了一口他的茶，这让他看起来更有威胁性和压迫。谢伊给了你一个疑问的眼神，你用耸肩来回答。“现在我要问你我问过（你）的问题，你们是什么关系？”海尔森放下了他的茶杯，又抱起了手臂。谢伊因为这个问题睁大了眼，你能看见他的眉毛因为困惑而皱在一起。他眨了眨眼，突然转向你，脸上带着一丝坏笑。他是在想你刚刚想到的东西吗 ？

 

“先生，”他开口，你能听出他声音中隐藏的笑意，“你是为什么问我们呢？”他微笑着转向了大团长。你们俩都看穿了他趾高气扬的表象。

 

“我只是好奇——”

 

“ _你是嫉妒了，不是吗？_ ”你打断他，谢伊脸上的笑容变得更大了 。你们都看见海尔森在他的座位里动了动，但他仍然冷笑道，“ _我不是——_ ”他说，声音里是完全的否认。你和谢伊相视一笑，眼里流露出的是纯粹的乐趣 。“是哪一个，先生？”你开始问，“你是在嫉妒我对谢伊的感情，还是谢伊对我的？”

 

“ _或者都有_ ？”谢伊补充道，依旧咧着嘴笑着。

 

“ _都不是_ ，我只是好奇。”海尔森坚定地说，但他渐渐变红的脸出卖了他。圣殿大团长表现得像个孩子，拒绝直视你们俩的眼睛，这让你和谢伊觉得很有趣 。你站起来，走到海尔森身后。你把手放在他肩膀上，他立刻试图把身体向前倾，而你的手把他按在了原位。“来吧，海尔森……”你开始大胆地按摩他紧张的肌肉，“……直接承认吧，你是嫉妒了，”你弯下腰在他耳边低语，他皱着眉偏开了头。“你嫉妒我们没有多关注一下你，嗯？”你轻笑着，手下仍然按摩着他的肌肉，“你认为我们不爱你 ？”

 

谢伊似乎懂了你的意思，他从座位上站了起来，绕着桌子走了过来。他站在大团长面前，对你微笑着。“我猜我们应该告诉他我们有多 _爱_ 他，不是吗 ，（你）？”谢伊说，然后他弯下腰，把手放在了海尔森的胸口上。

 

“从我身上下去…… _你们两个_ ，”海尔森无力地 低吼道，他推了一下谢伊，但力道很轻 。你亲吻着他的左脸颊，而谢伊坏笑着亲吻着他的右脸颊。这使海尔森发出了一片破碎的呻吟声 。你知道海尔森在压抑着自己。他又推了一下谢伊，用另一只手试图掰开 你的手。但你们俩谁都没有挪动。“告诉我，海尔森……这是你计划好让它发生的吗 ？”你把他的领巾解开。而谢伊在他的脸上印下一个个轻吻，双手握着他的胸肌。“这是你策划好的吗？”你轻咬着他的耳垂重复道。

 

“不，我—— _下去_ ！”海尔森睁大了眼睛，在谢伊把膝盖挤进他大腿中间，轻推他的腹股沟时条件反射地用膝盖猛地顶了一下了谢伊的腹部 。谢伊没有动，他低吼 了一声，突然抓住 了海尔森的脸逼迫他转向你，同时沿着海尔森的脖颈一路亲下去。你抓住这个机会，用一个吻抓住 海尔森的嘴唇让他不得反抗，而他终于让步了 。他原本试图撬开你的手的手 移上了你的头，他的手指缠在你的头发之间加深了这个吻。

 

谢伊把你解开的领巾扯了下来，开始解开海尔森外套的扣子，每解开一颗扣子就更向下亲吻着。终于，他跪在了海尔森的腿间，手放在他的大腿上。你从海尔森的身边离开，开始解开他的衬衫和马甲。谢伊捧起海尔森的脸，狠狠地亲吻了他。海尔森呻吟着，而谢伊拉开距离来解开他马裤的扣子。你把他的衬衫和马甲拉开，露出他美丽的肌肉发达的胸膛。谢伊裂开嘴笑了，让他的手指滑过海尔森露出的前胸，欣赏着眼前的景色。你决定 顺着他的肩膀咬下去，他的牙缝间漏出些吸气声。你的手游走在他的胸口，抚摸着他的伤疤。谢伊设法解开了海尔森的裤子纽扣，露出了大团长急切的阴茎。谢伊亲了一下它的顶端，然后从底部舔过了一整根，这让海尔森的颤抖愈演愈烈。谢伊吞吐了几下 ，你阻止了他继续，“等一下，谢伊。我也想尝尝。”你嘟哝着 ，轻啄着海尔森的脸颊，绕到了沙发的另一边。谢伊亲了亲海尔森跳动的勃起，坐到了他旁边的沙发上，转过头去亲他。你接替了谢伊在海尔森腿间的位置，把他整个含进了嘴里 。海尔森在谢伊的嘴边呻吟着，手又插进了你的头发之间。你上下动了一下，抬起头看见谢伊咬住了海尔森的嘴唇让他又发出了些吸气声，这让你笑了出来，喉咙震动着。你听见他呻吟，感受到他的阴茎在你舌尖上弹动。

 

海尔森的阴茎离开了你的嘴，发出色情的“啵”的一声，你低下头去啃咬他的睾丸，而谢伊抓住机会抚摸他的阴茎。他的阴茎又弹动了一下，你在他高潮时把他含了进来，他射了你一嘴精液。然而，你没有吞下去，而是把身子支撑起来亲了谢伊，让他也尝尝海尔森的味道。这色情的景象几乎让大团长又硬了起来。他吞咽了一下，清了清喉咙。“我要为我无知的行为道歉……也许我该找个时间该补偿你们，”你站了起来，海尔森坐直了身体。你和谢伊都舔了一下嘴唇，吞下了嘴里的液体。 _海尔森尝起来美味极了。_

你看着海尔森，不明白这个人怎么能一直这么莫名的得体，即使现在他四肢摊开在沙发上，衣衫不整也依然如此。你从余光看见谢伊的手放在他的腹肌上。“现在怎么样？”他咧着嘴笑着说。你坏笑着，海尔森对着你们饥渴的脸紧张地吞了一下口水，不过他还是小心翼翼地低声说：

 

“让我们到我的床上去，好吗？”

 


	2. 享受

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你们三个到床上继续。

 

 “这不公平。”海尔森坐在床上抱怨着，他的衣服已经被你和谢伊脱光了。你让他等着你帮谢伊脱衣服，他只能坐在那耐心地看着。当你终于把谢伊从层层衣服中解脱出来时，你们俩都看见了大团长在伸手摸自己。谢伊很快帮你脱下了衣服，你们两个都只穿着内衣接近大团长。

 

他倾身向前亲吻着谢伊，过了一会谢伊拉开了距离，没等他喘息几下他的唇又被你吻住了。你听到了谢伊的轻笑声，他正从海尔森的脖颈一路吻到胸前。你的舌尖与海尔森的一起舞动着，却被谢伊拉着海尔森爬到床上的动作打断了。你脱下你的内衣，爬上床的中间加入了他们。谢伊很快脱下裤子，释放出他急切的阴茎。他跪在海尔森的脸旁边，大团长本能地伸出手抚摸着他。谢伊随着他的抚摸发出了一声低低的呻吟，你爬在海尔森的膝盖中间，突然有了一个绝妙的主意。

 

“转过去，海尔森，”你命令道。当然，在这之后你肯定逃不过他的报复，但现在他不得不服从，只能转过去用四肢支撑着自己。谢伊调整了自己的姿势，坐下来靠在床头板上。谢伊把手放在大团长的头上，把他的脑袋摁住逼迫他接近谢伊已经硬的发疼的阴茎。从你的位置可以看到大团长的屁股和剃得很干净的生殖器。你坏笑起来，趴下去试探性地舔了一下他后穴的边缘。海尔森闷声吸了一口气，谢伊的阴茎还在他的嘴里。

 

谢伊抬头看向你，你对他以微笑回应。你又舔了一下，这使得海尔森的背弓了起来，你握住并分开他的臀瓣来把他固定在原地。你从他的睾丸舔到他的后穴，他发出了一声长长的呻吟，喉咙中的振动传到谢伊的阴茎上，谢伊跟着他也呻吟了一声。

 

你握着海尔森的阴茎向下抚摸，同时舔着他的后穴。另一串呻吟充斥着房间，你看着谢伊，他仰起了头靠在床头板上。“要我帮你让他准备好吗，谢伊？”你开玩笑地问。谢伊从快感中挣脱出来，看着海尔森。“你想要这样吗，先生？”他问。海尔森从嘴里吐出他的阴茎，哼哼着同意了。

 

你又开始舔他，手指揉按着他小洞的入口。第一个指节进去了，紧接着是第二个，你慢慢地给他扩张，同时按摩着他的前列腺。

 

“该死，（你），我快到了，”谢伊对你呢喃着。那么，该再换一次姿势了。你收回手指，最后舔了一下海尔森，然后让谢伊到你的位置来。他呻吟着把阴茎从海尔森的嘴里抽出来，移动到了你这边。你爬到大团长身下，把他固定在你双腿之间。

 

“玩得开心吗，肯威大团长？”你戏弄道。他的脸涨得通红，你能看见他嘴唇上有一丝服务过谢伊后留下的唾液。他正要反驳，却感受到谢伊的阴茎戳刺着他湿润的入口，惊讶地扭过头向后看。而你引导着海尔森的阴茎插进你的入口，同时谢伊的阴茎慢慢进入他，双重的刺激让他发出一声颤抖着的呻吟。

  

谢伊从海尔森身后拉起你的脚踝把你拉近，海尔森的阴茎滑进你湿润的入口。一串呻吟响在房间里，你的手抓着海尔森的背，谢伊握着海尔森的臀部慢慢地动着，很快为你们三人找到了合适的节奏。

 

你在海尔森的脉搏上亲了一下，他把头埋在你的肩窝里，呼吸急促，偶尔被几声低低的呻吟打断。他的阴茎摩擦着你的敏感点，你喘息着喊着他的名字。谢伊抽插的更快了，同时弯下腰亲吻着海尔森的背。

 

抽插了几次之后，谢伊的高潮很快来了，紧接着是把你拉近的海尔森和你。大团长完全被固定在了你们中间，你听见了他因为高潮而低低的呜咽，但他依然动弹不得。

 

谢伊把阴茎从海尔森体内拔出来，然后在他的背上又落下一个吻的时候，他的呼吸仍然很急促。海尔森也很快从你体内拔了出来，倒在你的身旁。他半闭着眼睛，一部分是由于疲倦，另一部分是因为快感。他转过来平躺着，然后你过去躺在他胸口上。谢伊躺在了海尔森另一边加入了你们，你们俩在床上一起抱着他。

  

“诅咒你们。诅咒你们俩。”海尔森呢喃道，声音疲惫但满足。你和谢伊用轻轻的笑声回答了他。

 

“至少现在你知道我们 _都_ 爱你，”你凑过去，啄吻了一下海尔森的脸颊。

 

* * *

 

他第二天早上醒来，仍然夹在你们俩中间。

 

 

 


End file.
